


When My Lifeblood Is Drained

by feathertail



Series: I will find you [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cabinet of Souls, Can be read on its own, Death, M/M, Massacre, Prince Consort!Matteusz, Rhodia AU, Shadow Kin, married, series fic, standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: When my lifeblood is drained, I will find you.Part of a series called "I will find you", of different reincarnations of Matteusz and Charlie. They can all be read separately.





	

"Matteusz!" Charlie yelped, wriggling under the tickling hands of his consort, head thrown back into the pillows of their spacious bed. "Okay! Okay! I give!" He laughed breathily along with Matteusz, who flopped down next to him with a wide grin, curling a hand around the back of his husband's neck to pull them close enough that they could share a satisfactory kiss.  
"Good morning, my Prince," Matteusz laughed, and trailed a soft touch over the bare collarbones that Charlie sleeping shirtless had left open. Charlie swatted playfully at him, nudging their noses together for another kiss, but they were interrupted by a smart rap on the door.  
  
They parted, then, and sat up, shrugging on shirts so they at least looked presentable and _not_ in the throes of passion as had been assumed by one too many servants already.  
"Enter!" Charlie commanded, and the door opened, admitting a young servant boy who approached and stopped nervously at the foot of the bed.  
"Begging your pardon, Your Highness," he bowed to Charlie. "But Her Majesty the Queen your mother requests your presence on a matter of urgency."  
Charlie dismissed him with a nod, and turned to Matteusz as he got out of bed. "They must have caught the terrorists," he smiled, embracing his husband tightly before pulling away to get dressed, his consort doing the same.  
  
Indeed, as Charlie and Matteusz entered the throne room only a few minutes later, they saw three Quill bound and standing before the Queen. Charlie sat, and Matteusz stood at his right, watching as the verdict was placed. The leader of the Quill was bound by arn to Charlie, and her second-in-command to Matteusz, telepathically linked, forced to obey all commands, to protect them at all costs, and never to use any weapons save their own hands.  
  
The ceremony was barely over before the doors were flung open and a blood-spattered servant girl staggered in.  
"Shadow Kin!" she cried, faltering as a rugged scimitar bust through her chest, atomising her and leaving only a scorch mark to tell the tale. Charlie and Matteusz were grabbed in turn by their Quill protectors, pulled away from the carnage that was quickly ending all life, Rhodia and Quill alike. They cowered in the shadows as the King of the Shadow Kin, Corakinus, strode through the doors that were uselessly hanging off half-split hinges. Matteusz squeezed Charlie's hand as they watched their Queen manhandled, blindfolded, forced to her knees, and slaughtered before their very eyes. Tears flowed freely from both Rhodias, their sorrow as great as it had ever been. As their Quill wrenched them to their feet, and in opposite directions, the two were separated despite their efforts, two pairs running for their lives, the last remnants of a once-great-and-beautiful planet.  
  
They ran, and they ran. Both Quill fought bravely to defend themselves and their Prince, but nature is the strongest of the fittest, and only the leader of the Quill survived, leaving Matteusz to run for his life alone, sprinting as hard as he could with already-wearied legs to the safest place he knew, and the place he hoped Charlie would head for, but also where the Shadow Kin would likely go as well.  
  
Charlie and his Quill skidded to a stop inside the long hall, and while the Prince rushed to the Cabinet, the Quill smashed a glass case for a gun she couldn't even use because of the arn. Mesmerised by the Cabinet, Charlie slowly opened the doors, gazing inside at all the souls of his people. Billions upon billions. Tears began to leak from his eyes again, but he swept them away as he slammed the doors shut when the double doors at the end of the hall swung open, as a blue box began to materialise out of thin air on the opposite side.  
"Matteusz!" Charlie cried, recognising the figure staggering through the double doors, making to break into a run, squirming like an eel as the Quill grabbed him to hold him back.  
  
His cry of anguish echoed throughout the chamber as the dark scimitar of the Shadow Kin sprouted from Matteusz' abdomen, their eyes connecting one last time before his love burst into fiery atoms, the only remnant of him a dark scar on the ground. He didn't notice as he was bundled into the blue box, didn't notice as the Quill spoke to the strange man within, just concentrated on the Cabinet, the only remaining remnant of his people and of his husband, and of the way his heart was shredded into paper-thin, irreparable slices.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for this series at feathertailsilverstripe.tumblr.com


End file.
